Two chosen wolves!
by toboe's-Fan
Summary: There is only one chosen wolf right? So what happens if the boys found another one? Will the wolf help open paradise? What will happen next? Summary sucks.
1. Another one

**Okay, this is another idea that I had so I wanted to share, It's going to get funny and maybe romantic later, so read and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Kiba, Tsume,Hige, and Toboe walked the dark halls of Darica's keep, looking for Cheza. "Cheza!" Kiba called out. "What are we doing, playing hide-and-go-seek?" Tsume snickered. "Shut up!" Kiba growled back. "Hey Kiba, what's that?" Toboe asked pointing to a chestnut door. "Don't know, who cares!" Tsume said. "Wait! They could be holding Cheza there!" Hige replied. "Let's go" Kiba said and raced to the door.

-

"What is this place?" Hige asked while looking around the room. There was cages all over the place, almost all of them were empty. "What the hell kinda place is this?" Tsume asked. "Don't know, but I think we should look around, just in case." Hige said. They all searched around for a while, but none of them saw anything. "Okay, that's enough searching for now." Tsume said walking to the door. "Wait!" Toboe called from the back of the room. "I think I found something! It looks like a wolf!" "A wolf!" Hige called as he ran over to Toboe's side. "He's right Kiba! Come and take a look." Kiba carefully walked over to Hige and Toboe, he peered inside of the cage and saw a white wolf.

-

"You know Kiba, it looks kinda like you." Toboe managed to say as he continued to look at the mysterious wolf. The wolf smelled them and opened it's golden eyes. It gave a low growl at them and they continued to look at it. "What do you want?" the white wolf said. "Why are you in here?" Kiba manged to say back. " No reason, but what are you guys doing here?" the wolf said. "We are looking for Cheza, do you know where she is?" Hige asked. The wolf didn't answer, it just looked at the corner of it's cage.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Tsume said trotting up to the others. "My name is Kay." She said looking at Tsume. "What's yours?" She said laying down. "My name's Toboe, and this is Hige, Kiba, and Tsume." Toboe said pointing to them. "Hi." she said getting back on her paws. "Well, how did you get here?" Toboe asked. "That's not important, but can you help me get out of here?" She begged. "Can't you do it yourself?" Tsume said while stepping closer. "I can't, I've tried so many times, but you can only get out by having someone opening it from the outside. Please do me this favor!" She begged even more.

* * *

**What do you think? There is going to be a surprise later so, continue to read! Review!**


	2. Why don't you join?

**Authors Note: Alright! Here is chapter two, I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Please forgive me! Please read and review! **

**Last time: **

**"So, what's your name anyway?" Tsume said trotting up to the others. "My name is Kay." She said looking at Tsume. "What's yours?" She said laying down. "My name's Toboe, and this is Hige, Kiba, and Tsume." Toboe said pointing to them. "Hi." she said getting back on her paws. "Well, how did you get here?" Toboe asked. "That's not important, but can you help me get out of here?" She begged. "Can't you do it yourself?" Tsume said while stepping closer. "I can't, I've tried so many times, but you can only get out by having someone opening it from the outside. Please do me this favor!" She begged even more.**

**_"Why don't you join?"_**

**__**

"Alright" Kiba said as the others grabbed the side of the cage. Kay's eyes filled up with joy as the bars finally snapped, "Thank you!" She said as she jumped out of the cage. "Okay, now how's about we go find Cheza?" Hige suggested. Kiba nodded and turned to Kay, "Would you like to come too?" Kay nodded and they all ran of into the direction of Cheza.

"Hurry up! You guys are so slow!" Kay shouted from ahead of the group. "Were coming!" Hige said from behind. "Well she's right Hige, you are slow!" Tsume said as he ran up to catch up with Kay, Toboe and Kiba. "We are here!" Kay said happily as she looked at a brown door. "This is it? This is where they are keeping Cheza?" Kiba asked looking at Kay. Kay nodded, "Well let's go!" she said as she pushed open the door.

Kiba scanned the room and saw Cheza in the corner of the room. "Cheza!" Kiba said as he ran to her. "Kiba!" Cheza called back and she wrapped her arms around him. Darcia turned away from Harmona and saw Kay, "What! How did you get out?" he asked shocked. "Well maybe you shouldn't keep me in that stupid cage for 3 years!" Kay yelled back. "I don't care about that any more, all I care about is opening Paradise! Now I can finally do that! Thanks to the flower maiden and the two chosen wolves!" he continued to look at the others that were coming in. "What? What do you mean paradise can now be opened?" Kay asked confused.

"What my lord means is that Cheza is the flower maiden, which helps open paradise, is here. Kay, you are the female chosen wolf, and Kiba, you are the male chosen wolf." Darcia's helper said as she continued to look into her little 'crystal ball.' Cheza and Kiba looked over, everyone stared at her and Hige spoke up. " What? You mean there is two chosen wolves? To open paradise? One male and female?" Hige asked. The girl nodded, "yes, in order for paradise to be open, you must find the male and female chosen wolf." Kay sighed, "That's it, I'm out of here." Kay said and picked up Cheza and ran out of there. "What! We have to go after her! She has Cheza!" Kiba said and they ran out of the room trying to follow the fast Kay.

* * *

"Where are you taking this one?" Cheza asked as Kay ran out of the keep and was running towards an open field. "Don't worry, I'm taking you to a safe place, where the others will be able to find us." Kay said as they approached a cave. "Here we are." she said placing Cheza on the ground. She layed on the ground and went into deep thought.

"Um Cheza, It's getting late. Do you mind if I go get something to eat?" Kay asked as her stomach growled. "This one doesn't mind." Cheza said as she looked around the cave. "Thanks Cheza!" Kay said as she licked her face. "I'll be right back!" Kay said as she ran out of the cave, her tail going side to side. 'Hmm..what to eat' Kay thought as she raced through the field. She then spotted a rabbit near her and got a wicked smile on her face. 'Ah ha! A rabbit will be the perfect thing to have.' She carefully ran out into a small patch of grass, where the little rabbit was. One...Two...Three! She pounced right on the rabbit, the rabbit struggled, but Kay sunk her teeth into it's flesh, letting it be dinner. She quickly ate the little rabbit and ran back to the cave.

"I'm back!" Kay said as she trotted back into the cave. She looked at Cheza, who was sitting in the corner of the cave. Kay quickly trotted over to her and licked her face, "Thanks Cheza! I'm full now." Kay said while sitting down right next to Cheza. Cheza petted Kay as she continued to wait for Kiba and the others, Kay looked at Cheza, who didn't look so good. "Cheza are you okay?" she asked. "This one hasn't had water for a while." Cheza said as she continued to wait. "Wait! I saw a river while I was coming back, I show you." Kay said as she got up, along with Cheza.

* * *

"There it is!" Kay said as they approached a small river. "Come on!" Kay carefully approached the river and waited for Cheza to catch up. Cheza slowely walked into the river and put her head up to the moon, absorbing the light. Kay smiled to herself and layed herself down, letting her fur shimmer in the light.

"There they are!" Toboe pointed out. Kay's ears went up after the sound of Toboe's voice being heard. She lifted her head and looked over, there she saw the others there, Cheza also looked over and saw the others there. You could tell Kiba was a bit mad, for stealing Cheza and everything.

"Kiba!" Cheza said as she ran over to her favorite wolf. Kay smiled to herself, she had never meet these kind of wolves, she never knew she was the chosen wolf, she had met the flower maiden, this was a whole new life for her. 'Will I have to leave it? Will I be able to stay? What will I do next?' Kay thought to herself, closing her eyes and Cheza and Kiba broke apart from a hug!

* * *

"So, let's get going!" Kiba said happily, holding Cheza's hand. The others started to follow Kiba until Kiba turned around and saw that Kay wasn't following. "Come on, you don't want to be left behind do you?" Kiba said. Kay opened her eyes and stared at the other white wolf, "I don't have to come if I don't want to." Kay smirked. "Well, you have to come with us, you are the only way we can open paradise!" Kiba cried.

"No! I'm not going." Kay said as she turned away from the group. "Fine! Then we'll just have to force you!" Kiba said as he jumped onto the very surprised Kay. He looked into Kay's eyes, ' wow, she's beautiful' Kiba thought. "Get off of me!" Kay screamed as she hit Kiba in the stomach, causing him to roll over into the grass, "And don't ask me ever again!" She raced over the hill away from the others. "Now what?" Hige said.

* * *

**What do you think? I am really glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter, so hopefully you enjoyed this one! **

**sasukegirl : Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I hope to update it soon! Thanks for the review!**

**M.W. Roach: I am REALLY glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!**

**natsumi sister: Thanks so much! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember to review**

**Preview of next chapter:**

**Kiba and the others decided to follow Kay, but Kay gets even more mad and wants them to just leave her alone. Tsume dosn't really care, Hige and Toboe are a little worried, Kiba and Cheza are worried that they won't be able to open paradise, so how are they suppost to get her to join? Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. A trip down memory lane

**Authors Note: he he, well sorry for not updating sooner, It's just that my teachers have been pouring us with homework! Opps! That reminds me that I have to finish my homework after this, opps! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Last Chapter:**

**"No! I'm not going." Kay said as she turned away from the group. "Fine! Then we'll just have to force you!" Kiba said as he jumped onto the very surprised Kay. He looked into Kay's eyes, ' wow, she's beautiful' Kiba thought. "Get off of me!" Kay screamed as she hit Kiba in the stomach, causing him to roll over into the grass, "And don't ask me ever again!" She raced over the hill away from the others. "No what?" Hige said. **

* * *

_**" A trip down memory lane"**_

_Ah! Those stupid boys! Why can't they leave me alone! Can't they just understand that I don't want to go chasing after some stupid dream of theirs? Grr...Why am I even running? And besides that why am I think this! _She stopped right before she almost slammed into a tree. She trotted of into the opposite side of where the boys were.

As she walked, she was thinking no-stop. _Well, now what are you going to do now that you've escaped? What will happen now? Should I go with them? I no longer have anywhere to go, so I guess my only choice is. _She gulped and turned around. _I think, that I should go to paradise with them, It's the only choice that I have, so I'll wait here until they catch up. _She instantly walked over to the nearest river, and layed down. _I think that I'll rest in the mean while. _and with that, she went into a wonderful slumber.

* * *

The boys were walking around in circles, "Well, now what are we going to have to do? That wolf is the only way to open paradise." Hige spoke up. "Well, were are going to have to go get her, even if we have to drag her there." Tsume spoke up as well. Kiba nodded as Cheza turned to face them. "This one loves the she-wolf, she reminds me of you Kiba." Cheza said. Kiba smiled and they both went off, holding each others hands. Hige, Tsume, and Toboe followed the 'couple' and they both went to trotting of after the girl.

* * *

After hours and hours of walking, they finally spotted something near the river. Her fur shimmered in the sun, everyone stared at her. She had heard them approaching and rose her head, realizing what she saw, she put her head right back down. Kiba growled and let go of Cheza's hand, he walked over to her with all his anger in him. "You are coming with us...NOW!" Kiba yelled! She turned her head up and rolled her eyes at his appearance. Kiba had it! He helped her out of that cage, and she is the key to open paradise, so he had to now chase after her, that's it! He slammed her body right into the river and fear, but shock came over their face. She went to the top and she growled a growl so scary, it gave everyone goosebumps.

She pulled her body to the top of the land and very carefully pulled her body out of the cold water. She growled again, but this time showing her fangs. Kiba backed up, "That wasn't a very smart choice, especially now that you came here to ask her to join us." Toboe pointed out. Kiba just turned around. Big Mistake. Kay took the advantage and knocked him right down to the ground. She slowly brought her fangs closer and closer to his neck, ready to kill him in an instant. "Stop!" Cheza cried from next to them. "Cheza." Kiba whispered. "Stop, This one doesn't want to see you to fight. Please stop!" Cheza cried and Kay walked away from that stupid baka, know as Kiba. Kay growled, she wanted to just kill Kiba for what he did.

* * *

When they all finally calmed down, Kay took very far distance from the others. _That stupid baka Kiba! How dare he do something like that to me!_ She scowled at herself for letting him do that. Which actually ended up bringing attention to herself. Everyone stared at her strangely and she just replied back with a simple growl _Stupid, stupid, stupid boys! Now how can I trust them so that I can go with them to 'Paradise?" _She remembered the first time she saw paradise, the look of it was amazing, it was a really great time.

* * *

Flashback-

A young she wolf layed in the grass of paradise, the feel was amazing on her fur. She looked up to see her parents there. Two white wolves, they smiled at her, lifting up the young one's face. All of a sudden a big growl was heard from the other side. Her parents, as with the young one, looked over and saw a big pack of wolves. Fear came inside of the young one as her parents stepped infrount of her and warned her to stay back. The other wolves charged at her parents., as they fought, the young wolf couldn't keep her eyes away. As her parents defeated almost the whole pack, the leader came out of no where. Her parents growled at the leader, who just smirked and ran towards her parents.

In a matter of minutes, her parents fell to the ground, dead. The small one ran over to her parents and cried as the leader approached her. He grabbed her by the neck and she struggled as he walked out of paradise by mistake. "Stupid wolf!" The leader hissed as he threw her down. "Why did you do that? Why did you kill my parents!" The young wolf hissed back at the leader. "Why? Why? They came in my territory, so that is why I killed them!" The leader smirked. The young one looked at him, teeth and all were showing. He kicked her on the side and walked back to paradise.

When he walked over to paradise, but it wouldn't open. "Explain the meaning of this!" he hissed./ The small wolf had enough strength to get on it's paws. "Our flower maiden died last night, everyone knew that if you stepped out of paradise, you couldn't return until two chosen wolves were found, along with another maiden." The young wolf spoke. "So, you mean until the other chosen wolves are found, and until another maiden comes, then paradise is locked." The leader asked stepping closer to her. She nodded. "Fine, then you will just have to come with me until we can find them!" The leader grabbed the wolf by the neck and while she squirmed, he took her to his keep.

End Flashback-

* * *

Tears ran down her eyes as the memories came back, she put her head down, not allowing to see the other wolves to see her cry. That was her one weak spot, her past wasn't bright, it was filled with dread. She cursed under her breath, making everyone turn their attention back to her again. She had layed her ears back and had her eyes closed. "So, now what are we going to do, now that Kiba has made her hate us?" Hige asked. Kiba shrugged, "Well, If she would of came with us when we asked, then we would of been able to go to paradise. " He stopped when he heard a low growl from Kay.

He instantly shut his mouth and they all layed down. Cheza began singing her song, instantly putting the wolves into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Grr! Curses! I have to go do my homework now before it gets to late! Anyway, what do you think? Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I love reading you reviews! Keep it up!**

**sasuto: Thanks! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**distanthunder: Thank you! I think you could be a really good writer if you put your mind to it. But If you do decided to write a story, let me know. Oh! and make sure you don't write three stories at once, like I did!**

**Thanks you all for the reviews! I still have to figure out who Kay is going to be paired with, if you have someone in mind, let me know! See ya!**

**-toboe's-Fan-**


	4. Author's NoteMust Read!

Hey! Just give me a bit more time to be able to post ch. 2 up. I forgot that I had already 4 or 5 (deleating one as we speak,) stories started. So give me just a bit mor time and I will have it ready. Thanks for the reviews and have a great day!

toboe's-Fan


End file.
